Jim Miller vs. David Baron
The fight was David Baron's UFC debut, and his only fight in the promotion, as he was cut after the loss. The fight, in 2008, was also his last fight so far, as of April 2010. The Fight The first round began and they touched gloves. Miller landed a good leg kick to start it off. They landed leg kicks at the same time and Miller got a takedown into half-guard. Miller nearly had the mount but he was forced back into half-guard. Miller was just smothering Baron, keeping the pressure on. Miller nearly had side control but he was forced back to half-guard once more. Baron had good defense. Miller VERY nearly had mount but Baron once again forced him back to half-guard. Miller kept up the pace though. Baron landed a few elbows from the bottom. Miller stood and landed some GNP and Baron pulled guard and landed another good elbow from the bottom. Miller passed to half-guard again and Baron tried the sweep and Miller had his back. Miller was almost in mount, landing some good hammerfists. He locked in a tight arm triangle and Baron was struggling to hold on to half-guard, the only thing keeping him conscious right then. Baron escaped and Miller took the oppurtunity to finally mount, he had his back and nearly had the RNC, back to mount, he was going for the RNC again and Baron was fighting it pretty hard, the choke was gone. They were squirming around. Miller was in side control now somehow. Miller landed some good hammerfists, stood, went down to side control with a massive shot, they stood and Miller got the takedown again after Baron tried a judo throw, and he had Baron's back. Miller was still looking for that choke. Miller had the hooks in, then the body triangle, and Miller was pretty well solid on there. Miller got the RNC in and ten seconds remained. Oh man Baron was fighting it hard. Seven seconds left. Baron was fighting it really hard. The first round ended. The second round began and they touched gloves. Baron had his hands comparitively low. Miller landed a leg kick, Baron caught it, Baron landed an accidental groin knee and they continued quickly with a glove touch. Baron landed a good right hand. Miller missed a leg kick, ate a counter left and got the takedown into side control. Baron got the reversal surprisingly and caught the knee to the face on the way up. Baron landed a good combination in close and another and Miller got the takedown but Baron rolled and had Miller turtled up. Amazing! Miller rolled him over into side control once more, however. They stood and Miller tried a guillotine and they were rolling. Damn! Miller was looking for a D'arce choke from the top, no, Miller put him back in half-guard. Miller stood and landed a big shot, went back down into half-guard. Miller nearly passed to mount again, he was almost there. Miller finally passed to full mount. Miller had Baron's back now, no not now, landed an elbow and Baron was cut. He was back on his back and he had the hooks in. Baron... pushed him back to half-guard, no Miller had his back again, they were rolling but Miller still had his back. Baron was rolling to get on top. He was on top. Blood was all over Miller's chest. Baron was on top in full guard. He was bleeding badly. Miller was looking for a triangle or rubber guard. Miller... had that triangle locked in. Twenty seconds remained. Miller let it go. Miller was looking for an arm triangle from the bottom. The second round ended. They stopped the cut in his corner. The third round began and they touched gloves. They circled, the pace hadn't even slowed. Miller landed a nice leg kick. Baron landed a body kick, Miller caught it, got the takedown into side control. Miller.. passed to mount. Baron looked weary. Miller tried to get his back, Baron was fighting it though, Miller was sort of in half-guard now. Miller landed another big elbow. Miller was sort of on Baron's back again, now he really was. He was back to mount. Miller had Baron's back again, locked in the body triangle. Damn.. He was back to mount, nope on his back again, pounding in under. He had his back again. Baron had heart, man. Miller grabbed the RNC and he had it tight and Baron was forced to tap. Great fight.